


Sounds

by Balthuza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people, different music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liryczna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/gifts).



**Dorian**

Long ago he learned that love is like dancing. Few moments of grace and beauty born where skill and music met, lasting only until the last note dies down.    
Long ago he learned that love cannot outlive a song.  
He never thought he will meet someone, who will hum for him.

 

**Cullen**

The silence is insufferable.  
In his dreams the song still sings, louder than his screams. Divine and terrible. Ubiquitous.  
When he awakens, silence steals his breath and fills every muscle with soundless heaviness.  
He’d scream if he believed it could help.  
Silence is insufferable, but it becomes a bit more easier to bear when she’s at his side.

 

**Solas**

Music he never expected to hear. Echoes from the past weaved with new song, variation of the same melody.  
This time he is wiser and will rather break his own heart than allow her to entrust him with hers.

 

**Josephine**

She learned to sing from her mother, years before she left Antiva. Later she sang about live full of adventures and intrigue, but only when she’s sitting in front of the fire, singing to music created under deft fingers she remembers the joy of music made together.

 

**Sera**

She’s like a child’s first melody - no harmony, no rhythm, never staying in one place for longer, than a heartbeat. Free from the rules, always unexpected.  
She knows she is not what she could have been, but when she slows down for a moment, next to her, she’s home.

 

**Cassandra**

When she was a little girl, she and Anthony used to sneak out to watch their parent’s guest dancing. That nights she dreamt of furtive glances and hands tied together on the dance floor.  
Now, when she dreams about people long gone, dancing to a melody long forgotten, she wakes up by his side and falls asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.  

 

**Leliana**

Sometimes, when she’s alone, she remembers times when she was someone else. She wonders what would the girl singing by the fire said, if she could see her now.  
When she falls asleep she hums songs she has not sung in years.

 

**Iron Bull**

Sometimes he can see the lips moving to the word.  
_Katoh_.  
An order.  
A declaration.  
A plea.  
Sometimes he can almost see it, just behind the clenched mouth.  
He loves to know he’s dancing on the edge.  
He loves to know he never makes a false step.

 

**Varric**

Once upon a time he wrote a song about her. It seemed right, when nothing else came even close to doing her justice.  
Once upon a time he wrote a song about her, one he will never share with anyone.  
He won’t, can’t stop loving her, but he’s no longer foolish enough to hand her his heart on a silver platter. She would just break it, again.

 

**Vivienne**

She does not remember their last dance. It just never seemed important.  
This one time she wanted to believe in happy endings.  
She always knew it was a fool who would hope rather than know.  
She should have known better.

 

**Blackwall**

He no longer can tell whether he is afraid of his lies dragged into the light of day, or staying hidden forever.  
When he looks at her - her steps confident even on the brink of disaster, ready to sacrifice everything in her fight for what she cares about - he never feels as inadequate as then.  
Like a false note in the most brilliant symphony he ever heard.

 

**Cole**

At first, he did not understand. Melodies of pain weaved into one, like a ball of yarn. Only when he hears his own melody he understands how many sounds you need to create music and that, sometimes, you don’t have to change the notes.


End file.
